


prologue

by capraluxe



Series: steely-eyed, lionhearted [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other, route rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capraluxe/pseuds/capraluxe
Summary: a vague and distant memory
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Series: steely-eyed, lionhearted [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184912





	prologue

Though they sit right in front of one another, with hands interlaced, he’s not sure he’s ever felt farther from her than he does now.

“Our lives are how the world experiences itself.”

It’s not an unpleasant distance, really; the space separating him from her is filled with awe. Curiosity nudges him closer, but the desire to hold on to this wonder keeps him in place.

“I am you, and you are me. Everything is us, and we are everything else. The rocks and the sand and the air are all alive, and the whole world is one singular entity.”

She releases one of his hands to run her own over his cheek, lifting his face up to hers. He hadn’t noticed that her voice had made him drowsy, even as he drank in every word. He blinks a few times, hoping she doesn’t think he wasn’t listening, but she just smiles. “Of course, that’s all just speculation.”

“You say that,” he says, sitting up and placing his free hand over hers, “but you always sound so sure of yourself when you talk about the world. It’s like you know her.”

She blushes a little, and he grins, drawing her hand away from his cheek to brush his lips over her knuckles. “I don’t _know_ much about the world…” she speaks more softly now, looking out over the desert beneath them, “but I think she’s trying to lead me in the right direction. She wants me to learn.”

“Mm.” He scoots closer, following her gaze outward and upward, to the horizon that beckons them ever forward. “And learn you will.”


End file.
